Watch It
by melodylaner
Summary: Sequel to the "Big Brother Talk". Harry and Ron have a talk about Harry and Ginny's relationship after the kiss in the common room. HBP compliant.


Watch It

"It's past curfew."

"We told you the password!" Harry pointed out, getting irritated.

He glared at the portrait of the Fat Lady, as he squeezed Ginny's hand in his.

This had been a wonderful day so far. Not only had Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, but he had also FINALLY kissed the girl of his dreams. He still didn't understand why, of all the moments and places, it had to happen then and there and with fifty spectators, but he didn't regret it one bit. After that amazing spur-of-the-moment kiss, he'd spent the whole day with Ginny by the lake. They had talked, kissed, joked and generally had a great time. As a result, they had lost track of time which led to the current situation.

"You woke me! And don't take that tone with me!" the Fat Lady shrieked.

"Keep it down!" Harry shouted in exasperation. "If Filch hears—"

He stopped abruptly at the feel of Ginny's hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her questioningly. She gave him a reassuring smile and stepped in front of him.

"We're really sorry," she said softly. "We didn't mean to wake you. We didn't realize it was this late. Today has been a very happy day for Gryffindor and the last thing we wanted was to pick up a fight with you. Please, the sooner you let us in, the sooner you can go back to sleep." She finished with a kind smile.

"Well, if you put it that way…" the Fat Lady said, a thoughtful expression on her slightly pink face. "Okay, but don't let it happen again."

Harry, who had expected the Fat Lady to resume her shouting, was more than surprised by her sudden change of attitude.

"Thank you," said Ginny with gratitude and proceeded to walk into the common room.

Harry got over his shock and quickly followed her into the room, afraid that if he didn't move fast, the portrait might change its mind about him and make him sleep outside as a punishment for his rudeness.

He caught up with Ginny at the bottom of the stairs, which led to their separate dormitories.

He bit back a laugh as he said, "Right. Next time, I'll just shut up and let you handle it."

"Wise move, Potter, but what makes you think there'll be a next time?" Ginny asked, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know…" Harry trailed off. His smile matched hers and he adopted a teasing tone, as he decided to play along. "Maybe the fact that you agreed to be my girlfriend."

"That I did," she said, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But maybe we should stick to curfew from now on."

"Maybe," he whispered, as he put his hands on her waist.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. Ginny sighed against his mouth before she responded in kind. He was lost in the feel of her hands in his hair, her warm body so close to his.

Finally, after so many months of dreaming about it, she was his. He was free to hold her, kiss her, take her hand, walk her to classes, and spend every waking moment with her. This is what heaven had to be like.

Wanting more, he put his right hand on her neck and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking hers. Time seemed to stand still as her fingers caressed his face. This had to be a dream.

He was brought back to reality, when he felt her pulling away reluctantly, sliding her hands down his chest.

"Harry, it's late."

"Right."

He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and looked down at her. Ginny must have sensed his disappointment because she hurried to speak.

"But tomorrow is Sunday," she said. "We can spend the day together, if you want."

"Great!" He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face, though he was sure he looked like a dazed idiot.

"See you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

She gave him a lingering kiss, which ended way too soon for Harry's liking, and walked away.

"Goodnight," he whispered, as he watched her go up the stairs and finally disappear from his view.

He wasn't sure how many minutes passed before he finally pulled himself together and started up the stairs to his own dormitory. Sleep seemed impossible when he was so overwhelmed with excitement.

He pushed the door open and stepped into the sixth-year's dorm as quietly as he could. He tiptoed in the dark, trying not to make any noise. His dormmates appeared to be asleep, if the sound of snoring that filled the room was any proof.

He was so close to reaching his bed when he tripped over Neville's trunk. Managing not to fall, he cursed under his breath and pulled back the curtains of his four-poster.

"Ron!"

"Hey, mate."

If there was something Harry didn't expect, it was to find his best friend sitting on his bed, arms crossed over his chest. Judging by the purposeful look on his face and the fact that he was in his pajamas, Ron must have been waiting for quite a long time.

"What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry hissed, after he got over the initial surprise.

"You're late," Ron told him with a glare.

"For what?" Harry asked, as he sat down on the bed at a safe distance from Ron. "Did we have a date or something?"

"Very funny." Ron threw him a threatening look before he continued. "That was quite a show you put on for the whole common room to see. Care to explain?"

This wasn't happening to him. Surely Ron wasn't asking him to elaborate on the reasoning behind him kissing his sister? A part of him thought that he should have seen this coming after that unforgettable talk they'd had about Ginny's honor. However, the rest of him was focused on the fact that Ron could have stopped him when he all but asked his permission to leave the common room with Ginny, but he didn't. Maybe he had been too shocked to react and now that he'd thought about it he was going to ask him to leave her alone. Harry didn't know what he would do if it came down to that. But for now Ron was waiting for an answer.

"I… I really like her," he stuttered.

"You may not believe it, but I figured that out myself."

Great. That was some start. He briefly wondered if there was any reply he could give, that wouldn't result in severe injuries on his part. He could find none, but obviously Ron didn't expect him to, because he went on.

"I have to admit, though, you had some nerve to do that after that talk we had."

Harry didn't know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an accusation, so he chose to remain silent.

"Are you going to speak at some point?"

"I…" he started, but he honestly didn't know what to say at the moment. He was afraid that the smallest mistake could jeopardize his relationship with Ginny.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you," Ron said with a smile. It seemed to Harry that he was enjoying this too much.

"You aren't?"

"No," Ron sighed, as if he was disappointed that he had to let Harry in on the fact that his intentions weren't bad. "But it was funny that you thought so."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sure it was funny for you," he mused. "You weren't the victim-to-be."

"No, but we're not done here, you know." He watched in amusement as Harry's face tensed again. "If you want to date my sister, then we have to establish some rules."

"What kind of rules?" Harry asked suspiciously.

He was willing to do almost anything, if it meant that he could be with Ginny, but if Ron's idea of a rule was that he should keep a ten-metre-distance from her, then he was afraid things wouldn't work out.

"Rule Number One," Ron started. "No snogging in front of me."

"That's easy. I should have set that one when you dated Lavender."

"Rule Number Two," Ron said with a murderous look that clearly meant "no comments." "You won't turn into a lovesick fool."

"You're one to ta—"

"Stop interrupting me. Rule Number Three: This is the last time we discuss this."

Harry had no objection to this, since this was the most awkward conversation he recalled ever having with Ron. He waited to hear the next rule, but it never came.

He looked at Ron, frowning in confusion.

"What's Rule Number Four?" he asked.

"There's no Rule Number Four."

"What? Only three?"

"You want to add some?" Ron asked in a threateningly sweet voice.

"No, three's fine," he said in a hurry.

"Thought so."

The silence that followed was one of the longest Harry had endured in his life. He knew he was supposed to say something, reassure Ron in some way, but he couldn't speak to save his life. Studying his shoes was all he could do, and as long as it saved him from having to look at his friend, he was satisfied.

He wondered for how long he could keep sitting there, trying not to move a limb, when Ron broke the silence.

"Why my sister?"

It was the softest whisper, barely audible, but the tone in Ron's voice drew Harry's attention. He looked up and saw that his friend wore a pained expression on his face.

He was aware that this was a question he couldn't ignore, no matter how obvious the answer seemed to him.

"Well, she makes me laugh. She's the funniest girl I know."

"Luna's funny," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, but she doesn't do it on purpose. Anyway, it's not just that. Ginny's smart, kind, beautiful, good at Quidditch..."

"Mate?"

"What?"

"That's the definition of a lovesick fool."

"If you say so," Harry replied with a smile.

"I see. You don't mind being called names. That's good," Ron commented.

"That's because I don't consider that an insult. I'm happy." Harry shrugged, indicating that no words could touch him or spoil the joy he felt.

"I'm glad you are, mate, and I'm sorry that I'll kill the mood but… well…"

Harry watched expectantly as Ron struggled to find the right words.

"I know it sounds cliché, but, best mate or not, if you hurt Ginny..."

"You'll kill me?"

"No, I'll have Fred and George do it. You're not afraid of me."

"I may not be afraid of you, but I'm afraid of losing you as my friend. Thanks, mate."

He looked at Ron willing him to understand how much it meant to him that he didn't have to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend. Or worse, lose both.

"I handled it well, didn't I?" Ron asked anxiously and released a big breath at Harry's nod. "You have to tell Hermione that! She didn't trust me to talk to you."

"No kidding. Actually, I thought she had warned you, when you didn't punch me in the common room."

"You mean, she _knew_?

"Well, I didn't tell her, but you know Hermione. She understands these things. The funny part is, she never _told_ me that she knew, but those looks she gave me left no doubt that she did."

"That's Hermione for you," Ron said, yawning. He stretched his arms and slowly stood up. "It's been a hell of a day, and I'm exhausted. Let's call it a night."

"Wait..."

Ron raised his eyebrows in question as he made his way to his own bed.

"If Hermione didn't say anything to you, then how come you took it so well? Did you suspect anything?" Harry asked.

"If I did, d'you think I'd ask you to guard her?"

"Probably not."

"That'd be like letting the wolf guard the sheep," Ron said with a smile.

"A wolf now, am I?" Harry asked, grinning like mad.

"I was just using a metaphor." Ron shrugged.

"A metaphor? Hermione is a bad influence on you."

"Yeah, well, don't tell her but I've picked up some things after all these years." Ron drew back the curtains of his bed and slipped in. "Goodnight, mate."

"Goodnight."

Harry couldn't stop smiling, as he pulled out his pajamas from his trunk and started undressing. There was no possible way this day could have gone better for him.

- Fin-


End file.
